Chanyeol 2k18 (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)
by BaekB
Summary: [SHORTFIC] “ Dengan datangnya surat ini kerumah Baekhyun . Maka , dengan penuh perasaan mengundang Byun Baekhyun Pertiwi untuk datang kesekolah pada hari senin , selasa , rabu , kamis , jum’at dan sabtu . Lalu libur pada hari minggu ” [CHANBAEK] [GS] [HUMOR RECEH] DLDR . RnR?
1. chapter 1

**Chanyeol 2k18 - 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

.

.

.

Akhir – akhir ini orang – orang –terutama remaja- sedang dilanda demam Dilan . Kalimat ' _rindu itu berat_ ' bahkan menjadi _trending_ dimana – mana hingga mendunia . Beberapa artis Korea bahkan ikut terkena demam ' _rindu itu berat'_ nya Dilan . Padahal menurut Chanyeol yang berat itu bukan rindu , tapi saat dia gak sengaja hilangin _tupperware_ mamanya , karna jelas Chanyeol akan dapat ceramah panjang lebar dan jeweran ditelinganya .

Chanyeol benar – benar gak tau apa istimewanya Dilan . Jelas – jelas dibandingkan Dilan lebih gantengan Chanyeol kemana – mana . Dilan kesekolah pakai motor CB bobrok tahun 90an yang Chanyeol yakin dipakai dari Seoul ke Busan juga mancet lima kali , kalau Chanyeol kan anak jaman now 2k18 jadi dia bawa motor ninja terbarunya ke sekolah .

Jika Dilan punya Milea yang jadi incerannya , maka Chanyeol punya Baekhyun yang ingin dia jadiin tambatan hatinya . Jika Milea itu baik , kalem dan mudah jatuh cinta ke Dilan . Maka , Baekhyun dari kebalikannya itu semua . Dia judes , cerewet , dan ketua OSIS di sekolah mereka . Dan Chanyeol adalah langganan tetap yang memenuhi catatan merah buku pelanggaran Baekhyun .

" Kamu Baekhyun ya ? "

Sumpah Baekhyun kaget banget pas tau – tau Chanyeol dengan motor ninjanya udah ada di sebelah . Ingin mengumpat tapi takut dosa . Tapi , serius Baekhyun udah muak banget sama mahluk kelebihan kalsium tersebut .

" Bukan , tapi marsyanda "

Chanyeol ketawa , dan Baekhyun sama sekali gak tau dibagian mana dia ngelucu . In anak selera humornya jelek banget emang .

" Suka ngelucu ya kamu , jadi gemes deh "

" Gemes pantat lo kotak hah ! "

Chanyeol gak peduli biar Baekhyun jutekin dia " Aku ramal nanti kita akan bertemu di kantin " lalu Chanyeol ngegas motornya ninggalin Baekhyun yang natep dia aneh

" Pipis masih dipegangin aja sok – sok ramal masa depan " gumamnya

 **BaekB Present**

Sayangnya ramalan Chanyeol meleset . Yaiyalah , Baekhyun kan lagi puasa senin kamis jadi dia gak bakal ke kantin . Biarin aja itu tiang listrik nongkrong di kantin sampek pegel .

" Kyung , nanti abis pulang sekolah kumpulan anggota lain buat rapat "

Kyungsoo ngangguk sementara Baekhyun berniat kembali ke kelas , ngelanjutin pelajaran terakhir sebelum kemudian dia bakal disibukin sama agenda rapat buat pensi bulan depan .

.

.

" Ngapain lo disini ? " sehari gak sewotin Chanyeol itu berasa ada yang kurang . Dan bagi Chanyeol sehari gak bikin Baekhyun marah – marah itu hukumnya haram .

Jelas aja Baekhyun marah kalau tiba – tiba aja Chanyeol udah duduk dikursi samping tempat ia biasa duduk buat mimpin rapat OSIS . Kalau Baekhyun gak salah inget Chanyeol bukan anggota OSIS . Lagian , muka cabul kayak Chanyeol gak pantes gabung organisasi penting macem OSIS .

" Jagain kamu dong Baek "

Kalau aja Baekhyun itu gila dia jelas bakal senyum – senyum malu sama apa yang diomongin sama Chanyeol . Bahkan beberapa anggota OSIS udah mulai bisik – bisik gaenak dan nebak – nebak kalau Chanyeol belum juga nyerah buat dapetin hati Baekhyun . Sayangnya , Baekhyun itu bukan cewek menye – menye yang mudah tergoda sama sayuan lelaki tempe macem Chanyeol .

" Gue bukan kambing yang perlu dijagain "

" Siapa bilang kamu kambing ? kau bidadari jatuh dari surga tepat dihatiku eaaa "

Sumpah Baekhyun jadi pengen nampol Chanyeol .

" Chanyeol pergi gak lo !! "

" Kalau aku pergi nanti kamu rindu " sahut Chanyeol setengah pd

" Udahlah Baek , kita sekarang rapat aja dan abaikan itu mahluk " bisik Kyungsoo . Ini udah siang dan nungguin Chanyeol pergi dari ruangan OSIS bikin cacing diperut Kyungsoo tambah memberontak .

Baekhyun menghela nafas nyerah , dia ngikutin saran Kyungsoo dan segera duduk dikursinya , sedikit geser karna dia gak mau deket – deket Chanyeol . Chanyeol itu kayak penyakit yang gampang menular .

" Oke , jadi kita mulai rapat hari ini . Pembahasannya tentang pensi bulan depan . Gue udah nyusun beberapa rencana bla bla bla .. "

Ngelihat Baekhyun yang adem dan serius itu bikin Chanyeol gemes sampek pengen gigit . Gigit dileher maksudnya ehehe .

Andai dia sudah sah sama Baekhyun , terserah mau sah sebagai pacar atau suami istri , pasti dia udah uyel – uyel itu mahluk imut satu . Baekhyun itu gemesin , wajahnya _baby face_ kontras banget sama umurnya yang beberapa bulan lebih tua dari Chanyeol , badannya kecil mungil cocok banget buat disodok – sodok –eh .

" Mungkin kita bisa nambahin beberapa band dar – "

" Kenapa kita gak ngundang tari perut aja ? "

Mau dianggep mahluk astral pun suara Chanyeol udah terlanjur mengganggu rapat Baekhyun sama anggota OSIS lainnya . Baekhyun cuma bisa nahan kesel karna dia gak mau terlihat buruk dimata anggota lain .

" Kenapa gak ngundang onta arab sekalian hah ! " sinis Baekhyun

" Nanti kalau ontanya eek disini malah repot dong . Siapa yang mau bersihin coba "

" Ya jangan diseriusin oon! "

" Ehehehehe "

" Diem bentar bisa gak ? lo bukan anggota OSIS , ngerti ! "

Sayangnya , Chanyeol gak pernah nganggep serius omongan Baekhyun .

" Baekhyun cantik kalau lagi marah – marah "

Baekhyun pengen nonjok muka Chanyeol aja rasanya .

" Tapi , lebih keliatan seksi kalau ngedesah gara – gara aku genjot "

BUGH !

Sekarang Baekhyun nonjok beneran .

 **Fin**

 **Bacot** : anggap aja ini series lain kegeblekan pasangan ini .

Dan sumpah ini diluar gaya bahasaku biasanya wkwk

Kelanjutannya tergantung respon kalian ehehe


	2. chapter 2

**Chanyeol 2k18 - 2**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

.

.

.

Kerjaan Baekhyun tiap pagi adalah berdiri di gerbang pintu masuk sekolah , bawa buku dan pulpen sambil nyatat nama siswa – siswi yang ngelanggar peraturan sekolah . Mulai dari yang sepatunya warna pink sampai warna polkadot , yang gak bawa dasi sampek yang seragamnya gak dimasukin .

Sebenarnya itu adalah tugas bagian kedisplinan , dan sayangnya berhubung Baekhyun itu orangnya paling rajin datang ke sekolah dia mengajukan diri buat gantiin tugas bagian kedisplinan yang biasanya dipimpin Junmyeon tersebut .

Dan dari sekian banyak nama siswa – siswi yang melanggar peraturan , Nama Park Chanyeol Hutapea selalu jadi langganan buku pelanggaran setiap hari . Baekhyun bahkan sampek hafal sama namanya .

Helaan nafas berat setengah kesel dikeluarkan Baekhyun saat liat Chanyeol malah cecengiran di depannya .

" Gue gak ngerti kenapa elo selalu ngelanggar peraturan "

" Ya supaya bisa berduaan pagi – pagi sama kamu dong Baek "

Najis banget deh . Ngomong sama Chanyeol emang selalu bikin darah tinggi .

" Kemana lagi dasi lo ? "

" Dipakai bdsm sama papa semalem "

Baekhyun yang lagi nulis nama Chanyeol di buku mendadak heran dan natap itu cowok .

" Apaan bdsm ? "

" Bobok Diiringi Sodok Menyodok "

Sumpah ! Baekhyun nyesel udah nanya .

" TERSERAH EDAN !!!!! "

Chanyeol sih cengengesan doang liat kemurkaan ketua OSIS sekaligus tambatan hatinya tersebut .

" Baek , aku ramal kita akan ketemu nanti "

" Yaiyalah tong ! kita satu sekolah oon ! "

 **BaekB Present**

Dulu , Baekhyun sering ngehabisin waktunya seharian disekolah . Dia bakal jadi murid yang paling duluan dateng ke sekolah , lalu jadi murid paling akhir yang pulang dari sekolah . Selain karna dia terkadang ngebersihin ruangan OSIS , Baekhyun juga kadang baca buku di perpustakaan , sekaligus nertipin para orang – orang cabul yang suka mojok di perpus .

Tapi , sekarang rasanya Baekhyun selalu berharap bel sekolah datang cepet dan dia gak ada rapat OSIS . Tentunya setelah salah satu cowok dari kelas sebelah terang – terangan ngincer Baekhyun jadi pacarnya . Kalau aja cowok itu kayak Kris yang ganteng , putih , tinggi dan pinter Baekhyun sih _fine_ aja ya . Nah ini Chanyeol , cakepnya juga gak cakep – cakep amat , lagaknya kayak orang paling tenar se Korea , tapi otaknya bobrok dan kerjaannya ngeramal .

Orang bilang benci sama cinta itu beda tipis , jadi kita gak boleh terlalu benci sama seseorang . Ya tapi mau gimana lagi , Chanyeol orangnya ngeselin jadi gak afdol kalau Baekhyun gak benci sama itu cowok .

" Baekhyun , temen kamu nyariin tuh "

Baekhyun punya rencana tidur berkualitas dan rehat bentar dari segala macam tugas sekolah yang menumpuk . Tapi , dia harus sabar karna temennya –yang entah siapa itu- datang kerumah .

Baekhyun fikir kalau gak Kyungsoo ya Luhan , karna cuma dua anak itu yang jadi temen Baekhyun .

Tapi sayangnya bukan .

Itu Chanyeol , sama geng onta bobroknya , Jongin dan Sehun .

" Bener kan ramalan aku kalau kita akan ketemu " Chanyeol cengengesan

" Lo kok disini ? " seinget Baekhyun gak ada yang tau alamat rumahnya kecuali Luhan . Dan seinget Baekhyun juga Luhan itu tau kalau dia gak suka sama Chanyeol .

" Aku ada surat buat kamu " seumur hidup baru kali ini Baekhyun tau ada orang ngasih surat tapi dibuka sendiri sama pemiliknya . Alah terserah lah .

Surat itu dibuka Chanyeol , dengan gayanya itu cowok mulai ngebaca secarik kertas yang udah ia tulisi pakai pulpen .

 _ **" Dengan datangnya surat ini kerumah Baekhyun . Maka , dengan penuh perasaan mengundang Byun Baekhyun Pertiwi untuk datang kesekolah pada hari senin , selasa , rabu , kamis , jum'at dan sabtu . Lalu libur pada hari minggu "**_

Jangan tanya gimana reaksi Baekhyun , karna jelas dia pengen jedotin kepala Chanyeol sampek berdarah – darah .

Tapi sayang anak orang .

" Anak paud yang baru bisa nyanyi _baby shark_ juga tau itu Chanyeol "

" Aku cuma pengen memperjelas aja , takut kalau kamu lupa "

" Ngomong – ngomong kok lo tau rumah gue sih ? "

Chanyeol agak seneng nih karna Baekhyun udah mulai jinak .

" Jangankan rumah kamu . Aku tau siapa Ibu kamu , aku juga tau apa warna celana dalammu "

Nah kan ! Park Chanyeol Hutapea emang gak jauh – jauh dari hal cabul .

 **Fin**

GABUT ! EHEHEHEH


End file.
